


Tocks

by towards



Series: Leave a Scar [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards/pseuds/towards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a timeframe. Doesn't know how big or how small, he just knows that there are things he has to accomplish before time runs out. Life sucks when you're a mutant with a bumbling arch-nemesis and Betty Crocker is the president, but one makes due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocks

The first eight hours of the day are spent in silence. Always, always, awalys. No one comes from one to seven, leaving you alone with your thoughts as your brother works and sleeps and you do neither in your grand quest to save the world.

Eventually, though, like clockwork, things start.

Morning, 8AM. Dave, your Dave, thirty-two and tired, walks through the door, loosens his tie and thows it at your head. He says something but you don't cach it over the pulse-pounding beat in your headphones. 

9AM. Dave, sixteen, walks into your room and grabs a pair of your pants, ducks the wrench you throw at his head and says that you'll see these when you see them. You're actually wearing them - Dave's hand-me-downs, frayed and holey after an extra decade of wear and tear. 

10AM. Dave, seven, declares loudly that you're being boring because you're trying to finish this and you should be entertaining him. He doesn't dodge the shoe you throw at his head.

11AM to 4PM, you're home alone. You finish AR's tuneup and stare at the distasteful blazing pink outfit that Roxy had forwarded you. You'll give it to someone else, maybe. If you don't set it ablaze in the kiln. You ought to call her, so you do - you get Rose instead and she's cryptic and helpful as fucking ever. She suggests cookies before passing it over to her sister, who decares that she is totally smoooooooooooooooshed and asks why he's burying himself under so much stress and had that cute archnemesis of his poked his head around lately??

You say no. You enjoys the days your wall remains in tact and you don't need to deal with fucking dinosaurs attacking your lair.

5PM. Dave, four, pads into the room in dirty PJs and asks if you can make him a snack. You excuse yourself and pull the kid into your arms, tell him a story and grabs whatever is left in the fridge to make him a real dinner. Cookies are dessert.

6PM. Punch Bowl breaks down your wall as you put Dave down for a nap. That's not his name but it'll be a cold day in hell before you acknowledge whatever the fuck he decided to call himself. You swing your hands up and activate the barrier installed just behind the walls, watch his struggles, watch his green eyes go wide as you flashstep in front of him and draw a leg back, slamming it as hard as you can into his midsection before siccing AR on him again.

6PM to 10PM. Patching the fucking wall. Dave's gone, little Dave's back in his room when he should be. 

11PM. Shower. 

12AM. The old Dave comes home. Old, real old, you don't ever catch his age. His limbs creak and he only smiles in a way your Dave or any other never would. Sad, open. He ruffles your hair in a way that lets you know that he never got to do it enough. 

You already know something bad will happen. Dave told you as much without ever saying a word. Thirteen year old Dave soaked in blood, clutching your fucking hat, holding you so tight he leaves bruises on your sides and stains your shirt with your own blood as you stroke his hair and try to shush him down.

Life sucks when your brother is a time traveller.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is mostly going to be a series of drabbles to introduce the world. 
> 
> The Derse children are all counted as villains in this world, while the Prospit kids are regarded as heroes. Whether or not they're on the right sides has yet to be seen.
> 
> So welcome to Leave a Scar. Also known as Dirk's Sideburns, for lack of a better title.


End file.
